


D-rabble

by Alice_Klein, Alitheia, Cofinno1212, suki_pie



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canon Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Various alternative universe, Various genre, Various pairing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofinno1212/pseuds/Cofinno1212, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: Tiga puluh hari. Tiga puluh kisah. Tiga puluh potongan cerita dari masa-masa yang belum terlupakan.





	1. ilalang

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt diambil dari 30 OTP Challenge yang kebetulan nemu, haha 8") tapi ditulisnya secara random.  
> .  
> Joker Game © Yanagi Koji
> 
> tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang diambil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

**[ _Day 1 : Picnicking  - KamiMiyo_ ] **

**.**

Kaminaga menyukai ilalang tinggi.

Helainya menari seirama perginya angin, tertiup kencang meski tetap bertahan untuk berdiri kukuh. Warnanya putih bersemu cokelat muda dan nyaris tidak terlihat, samar atau mungkin transparan, ketika senja mulai muncul dan menyinari di celah-celah yang terbuka. Ilalangnya tinggi, tertancap tegap di atas rerumputan hijau ketika musim semi mampir pada bulan April.

Lantas, ia akan menemukan Miyoshi di sana. Tertimbun di antara puluhan bahkan ratusan ilalang yang tumbuh. Kaki terbenam hingga sebatas pinggang, kedua lengan terbentang lebar, dan Kaminaga menangkap senyum pada paras Ophelia-nya. Tipis saja, singkat saja, namun Kaminaga mengingatnya. _Selalu._

_Anginnya kencang_ , sahut Miyoshi tiba-tiba. Berhasil membuatnya mendongak dari kotak _sandwich_ di hadapan, melupakan sejenak acara piknik mingguan mereka. Kaminaga enggan protes, karena sosok Miyoshi yang berdiri di antara tungkai-tungkai yang menjulang tinggi itu seolah membungkam segala sendi geraknya.

_Tapi kau tetap berdiri_ , kelakar Kaminaga. Diam-diam jemari bergerak di belakang keranjang makanan, meraih kamera yang sebelumnya tersimpan, menekan tombol _on_ dengan cekatan, dan lekas mengangkatnya hingga lensa belakang mencapai kornea kirinya.

“Miyoshi.”

Satu panggilan singkat, Miyoshi menoleh pelan, yang separuh rahangnya tersembunyi di sisi lain. Bertanya lewat sorot matanya yang terlihat begitu teduh.

Kaminaga mengulas senyum. “Katakan _cheese._ ”

Dan tombol _shutter_ ditekan.  


	2. hujan

**[ _Day 2 : Under an Umbrella - KamiMiyo_ ] **

**.**

Gerimis menyambut matanya begitu Kaminaga melangkahkan kaki ke peron, dan meski tidak basah, secara instingtif ia mengeratkan pegangan di _tote bag_ yang menyimpan kamera berikut segala peralatan. Bulan Juni memang erat dengan hujan, namun di hari-hari mendung seperti ini ia justru mendapati senyumnya terkulum, mengingat Miyoshi suka mengeluhkan sepatu yang basah serta tatanan rambut yang jadi berantakan.

Kala langit sedang menangis pemuda itu memang lebih suka tinggal di rumah, bersarang di sofa ditemani secangkir teh manis, tenggelam dalam bukunya atau laporan kuliah. Miyoshi tidak akan keluar pintu kalau tidak perlu, dan tidak pernah mau ikut kalau ia mengajaknya pergi mencari objek foto.

“Miyoshi?”

Maka sama sekali tidak disangkanya pemuda itu akan berdiri di dekat pintu keluar stasiun, dengan mata sedang memeriksa jam tangan sebelum mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Kaminaga. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya payungnya yang membuka. Kaminaga menunjuk dirinya sendiri disertai cengiran lima jari, dan Miyoshi mengangguk singkat padanya. Langkah yang dipercepat, bahu yang bersenggolan, dalam sekejap dua kepala bernaung di bawah perlindungan yang sama.

“Kukira kau tidak suka hujan.” Begitu dicubitnya pelan lengan Miyoshi yang tidak tertutup kardigan, seketika ia dihadiahi satu lirikan tajam.

“Memang tidak.”

“Lalu kenapa?”

Ada diam sebentar, tetesan air yang bertemu aspal terdengar seperti melodi di telinga Kaminaga.

“Soalnya ada idiot yang meninggalkan payungnya di rumah sewaktu berangkat tadi pagi.”

Gelaknya tertahan, dicarinya jemari yang lain minta bertautan, tapi ditepis dengan tidak berperasaan. Toh kedua ujung bibir Miyoshi tetap melengkung ke atas, dan sebut saja Kaminaga cowok romantis sial, tapi kan bahagia itu sederhana.


	3. milkshake

**[ _Day 3 : Sharing a Milkshake - HataJitsu_ ] **

**.**

Hatano masih menatap komputernya. Menatap barisan ms. word yang masih kosong tak kunjung diisi. Jujur ia bingung, bagaimana ia menyelesaikan tugas jahanam yang diberikan Yuuki-sensei apabila ia belum menulis sepatah kata pun.

Sedangkan _chocolate milkshake_ yang di samping laptopnya tinggal setengah gelas saja.

Hatano hanya berdoa pada _Kami-sama_ agar Yuuki-sensei tak menghukum esok hari.

Tak sadar melamun meratapi nasib, Hatano merasakan tepukan di bahu kanannya diiringi suara lembut dari sosok pujaan hati.

“Hatano-san, masih belum selesai juga tugas _paper_ -nya?” Sapa pria bersurai jelaga seraya mengambil tempat di samping Hatano. Sejujurnya Hatano gugup ketika sang pujaan hati duduk di sampingnya, tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Gengsi bila ketahuan.

“... hmm, ya. Begitulah.”

Jitsui tersenyum maklum, lalu mendekati Hatano sambil menatap layar _ms. word_ yang masih kosong kemudian tersenyum kecil. “Mau kubantu mengerjakan tugasmu?”

Mendengar tawaran yang menggiurkan dan menyelamatkannya dari hukuman Yuuki-senseiesok harinya, lantas pemuda _brunette_ itu langsung mengangguk semangat.

.

.

Beberapa jam terlewati, sedangkan Hatano dan Jitsui masih berkutat dengan layar laptop. Hatano masih menyeruput _milkshake_ -nya kembali sambil menatap layar.

“Hatano-san, kau menyukai _milkshake_ kah? Kulihat kau sering membeli minuman tersebut,” tanya Jitsui tiba-tiba sambil menatap gelas _milkshake_ di tangan Hatano.

“Begitulah.” Ia menjawab seadanya. Padahal alasan sebenarnya adalah untuk menambah tinggi badan saja—kan harus minum banyak susu, bukan?

Refleks, Jitsui meraih tangan Hatano yang memegang gelas _milkshake_ dan mengarahkan tangan pemuda _brunette_ tersebut ke arahnya. Lantas, Jitsui pun mendekati bibir sedotan dan meminum _milkshake_ tersebut.

“Rasanya manis sekali,” ujarnya pelan, tak lupa senyum manis terpatri di wajah Jitsui.

Hatano tak bisa menahan rona merah di wajahnya melihat kejadian barusan.

‘... _indirect kiss?’_ Batinnya _shock_ disertai rona merah yang kentara di pipinya.


	4. kiss

**[ _Day 4 : First Kiss - SakuMiyo_ ] **

**.**

Sakuma tidak yakin; yang dimaksud ciuman pertama itu adalah kecupan kesatu, atau serangkaian kecupan yang ada dalam suatu jangka waktu.

Kalau definisi yang awal, berarti ciuman pertamanya dicuri Miyoshi, akibat kalah taruhan di Joker Game terkutuk dan ia terpaksa menuruti semua kemauan para pemain di meja. Sebagai lelaki penjunjung tinggi harga diri, Sakuma tidak akan pernah mengingkari ucapannya sendiri; sayang sekali para mata-mata itu punya selera humor yang parah, termasuk Miyoshi yang tidak keberatan asalkan bisa mempermalukan si letnan.

Itu ciuman yang polos; hanya kecupan singkat di bibir dan gugup seperti anak kecil. Yang lebih diingat Sakuma justru wangi tubuh Miyoshi ketika mereka berdiri begitu dekat, mata cokelatnya yang perlahan memejam dan ujung dagunya ketika wajah sedikit mengangkat. Yang dirasakannya adalah pundak Miyoshi di genggaman kedua tangan, dan betapa keras jantungnya sendiri memukul-mukul di balik iga. Cepat dan sekilas, namun membuat pikirannya dirundung badai berminggu-minggu.

Jika yang benar adalah definisi berikutnya, maka ciuman pertama Sakuma _masihlah_ milik Miyoshi. Pada suatu pagi yang gelap dan dingin, di sudut koridor dekat pintu keluar, tepat sebelum si mata-mata berangkat untuk misi.

Itu ciuman yang serius; bibir yang saling mengklaim, lidah yang bergelut, tangan yang menarik dengan putus asa. Lagi dan lagi hingga ia merasakan jemari Miyoshi merayap ke tengkuknya, hingga panas mereka berbaur dalam rangkulan, hingga napas mereka terpotong-potong dan kembang api yang membuncah dalam dada Sakuma bagai meledak.

Yang mana pun, keduanya tetaplah ciuman yang pertama, juga yang terakhir. Karena di musim dingin menjelang akhir tahun itu, sebuah berita kematian dari Jerman sampai ke telinganya.


	5. janji

_**[ Day 5 : Wedding Day - AmaMiyo ]** _

**.**

Gereja bernuansa _renaissance_ selalu membuat Amari berdecak kagum. Entah itu dari sisi kemegahan arsitekturnya, pilar-pilar kokoh yang menyangga langit-langitnya, atau lukisan-lukisan klasik yang menghiasi dinding-dindingnya—pokoknya apapun yang ada di tempat sakral tersebut, Amari menyukainya.

Termasuk gereja yang kini ia pijak.

_Tapi omong-omong …_

 

 _…_ _untuk apa ia di sini?_

 

“... berjanji tetap saling mengasihi dalam suka dan duka—”

 

_Oh, iya. Sekarang ia ingat. Ini hari pernikahannya._

 

“—sehat maupun sakit—“

Kepingnya kemudian mengerling pada jejeran bangku yang diisi oleh tamu undangan. Kebanyakan teman-temannya hadir pada perhelatan itu. Ada Hatano dan Jitsui—ah, pasangan yang manis. Kira-kira kapan mereka menyusul untuk mengucapkan janji suci seperti dirinya, ya?

“—kelimpahan maupun kekurangan— “

Lalu Kaminaga dan Tazaki juga.

Kasihan Kaminaga. Amari harap cinta Tazaki pada Kaminaga bisa sebesar cintanya pada merpati-merpati peliharaannya.

“—berjanji bahwa akan tetap menjadi penolong—“

Jangan lupakan Odagiri dan Fukumoto. Pasangan yang paling rukun di antara semuanya. Seperti _mama_ dan _papa_. Sebab Amari sendiri jarang—atau malah tidak pernah—mendengar mereka bertengkar.

“—setia, tunduk, menghargai, dan mengasihi—“

Sekarang giliran Amari memandangi pemuda yang juga berdiri bersama dengannya di altar. Pemuda dengan balutan jas putih yang nampak serasi dengan warna rambut cokelat tanahnya. Pemuda yang sebentar lagi resmi menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

“Saudara Amari, apa jawabmu?”

 

_Dari detik ikrar terucap hingga selamanya—_

 

“Aku bersedia.” Ucapnya absolut.

Pendeta tua itu kemudian melanjutkan, “Saudara Miyoshi, apa jawabmu?”

Terselip senyum tipis sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu pun berujar _aku bersedia_.

 

_—mereka berdua akan selalu hidup bersama._

**.**

**.**

“ _Ouch_!”

“Bangun, Pemalas. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur?”

Amari membuka mata. Kesadarannya masih setengah, pengelihatannya kabur, dan ada Miyoshi yang berkacak pinggang di depannya seraya memegang buku sejarah tebal.

 

_Huh? Jadi yang tadi itu hanya mimpi?_


	6. lelap

_**[ Day 6 : Movie Night – HataJitsu ]** _

_**.** _

Deru suara gergaji mesin bergema, bersanding dengan pekikan pasrah seorang wanita yang meminta tolong. Psikopat dengan topeng putih yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya tersebut berjalan mendekat. Satu ayunan mantap dan tubuh sang wanita pun terkoyak. Terbelah dua dengan arah vertikal dari atas hingga bawah.

Hatano berjengit. Mendadak seluruh sendinya merasa ngilu kala melihat adegan dari film _thriller_ yang tersuguh di depannya.

 _Well_ , Hatano sebetulnya masih dapat menoleransi adegan bunuh-membunuh, tikam-menikam, siksa-menyiksa dalam sebuah film. Bahkan mungkin beberapa film favoritnya mengandung adegan kekerasan seperti yang tadi telah dijabarkan. Tapi film yang dipilihkan Jitsui kali ini benar-benar mengganggu jalan pikirnya sebagai seorang manusia yang menjunjung tinggi rasionalitas. Tulang putih, daging segar, dan darah merah yang menggenang serupa kolam. Korban laki-laki dan perempuan dari rentang usia beragam. Hatano jadi heran. Dari mana Jitsui mengetahui film semacam ini?

“Oke, yang satu itu benar-benar membuatku merinding,” Hatano berkomentar, mengabaikan mulutnya masih dipenuhi berondong jagung dengan samar-samar rasa mentega, “Kalau menurutmu bagaimana Ji—“ Kepalanya menoleh ke sebelah kanan, “—tsui?”

Suara dengkuran yang sayup-sayup, lagi, napas teratur dengan kelopak mata yang terpejam rapat.

Jitsui tertidur. Bersandar pada bahunya, tapi Hatano tak sadar karena asyik menonton.

Pemuda yang masih terjaga dapat memaklumi. Toh, ia tahu jika sudah tiga hari ini Jitsui kurang tidur karena harus mengerjakan laporan-laporan kuliahnya. Melihat kondisi Jitsui, awalnya juga acara _nonton bareng_ ini ingin Hatano batalkan. Ia pun sudah menyuruh Jitsui untuk beristirahat segera di kamar mereka selepas pulang dari kampus jam delapan petang tadi. Namun pemuda berparas manis itu tetap saja bersikeras ingin menonton.

Dan akibatnya, lihatlah ia sekarang. Film masih sepertiga jalan dan ia sudah terjatuh dalam ke alam mimpi.

Hatano menarik senyum tipis disertai dengusan geli. _Kalau sudah begini, apa boleh buat._

Ia meraih _remote control_ yang tergeletak di atas meja dan mematikan televisi layar datar tersebut. Selanjutnya dengan perlahan, Hatano mengangkat tubuh Jitsui dan menggendongnya selayaknya seorang pengantin.

Hatano ingat besok Minggu dan ia sudah berencana untuk memaksa Jitsui rehat seharian tanpa harus memikirkan apa-apa.

Oh, Hatano juga tidak melupakan fakta kalau Jitsui itu kepala batu dan tak akan menuruti begitu saja perkataannya.

Berbagai cara akan Hatano lakukan.

Termasuk cara kasar, bila memang perlu.


	7. sang lady

**[ _Day 7 : Ballroom Dancing - SakuMiyo_ ] **

**.**

_High heels_ kaca dilepas asal, terlempar sejauh satu meter lebih, tergelincir di sepanjang marmer licin, lantas membentur salah satu pilar kokoh.

Ketika Miyoshi menghitung tik tok waktu dalam pikirannya dan mengabaikan detakan jantung yang terasa sesak, langkahnya telah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruang dansa dan ia memijak balkon. _Waltz_ mengalun merdu, nadanya semakin cepat dipertambahan sekon, mengejar di setiap ketuk langkah kakinya. Namun, tak lama berubah samar saat ia berhenti tepat di hadapan dinding pembatas berliuk klasik dan ornamen beludrunya sebagai pemanis.

Di belakangnya, peringatan tentang _berhenti kau_ atau _jangan mencoba kabur_ kerap kali dilontarkan.

Akan tetapi, Miyoshi menolak menyerahkan diri.

“ _Warten!_ ” Aksen Jerman mengental penuh emosi. “Anda tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi, Lady Maki!”

Dengusan angkuh dikeluarkan, lebih ke arah jijik. “ _Lady_?” tanyanya, lantas menoleh pelan lewat bahu telanjang berfabrik sifon marun. “Perbaiki matamu, Herr Johann.”

Ia kembali berbalik, mengangkat gaun marun sialan penuh renda mewah itu setinggi mungkin, menjejakkan kaki di atas dinding pembatas, dan Miyoshi merasa pijakannya jauh lebih ringan jika keseimbangan tubuhnya tidak terbilang bagus.

“Sakuma-san, kau di sana?”

Pria di bawahnya merentangkan lengan. “Percaya padaku!”

Diburu panik, Johann mengeraskan suara. “Lady Maki!”

Miyoshi melepas lipatan rambut _brunette_ panjang sebagai samaran palsu dari puncak kepala, menarik senyum tipis yang terlukis dari bibir gincunya, lalu mendengus congkak begitu angin menerpa tengkuknya halus.

“ _Lady_ tidak cocok untukku.”

Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia melompat.


	8. kopi

_**[ Day 8 : Grumpy Morning Head – TazaKami ]** _

_**.** _

Aroma kopi pekat menyebar ke seluruh penjuru apartemen saat Tazaki tengah duduk di konter dapur seraya menengok ke luar jendela untuk melihat mentari terbit dari ufuk timur.

Tepat setelah mesin pembuat kopi otomatisnya berhenti bersuara, Tazaki bangkit berdiri, meraih dua mug dengan pola berbeda—yang satu gambar merpati dan satu lagi gambar kamera—dari dalam rak kabinet lalu mengisi keduanya dengan cairan suspensi hitam yang masih panas.

Tazaki mengambil mug—yang bergambar merpati—dan menyesap isinya sedikit demi sedikit hingga tandas. Satu mug lagi yang masih penuh, lantas ia bawa masuk ke kamar.

Senyumnya tanpa sadar terulas tipis kala ia mendekati ranjang dan mendapati Kaminaga masih bergelung dalam selimut putih tebalnya. Hanya pucuk kepala pemuda itu yang terlihat, jelas sekali kalau ia masih tertidur nyenyak.

Dengan hati-hati, Tazaki meletakan mug yang dibawanya di atas meja nakas. Tubuhnya mendekat, satu kecupan singkat ia sematkan di dahi yang tertutup helai-helai cokelat gelap.

“Kaminaga, bangun.” Ucapnya halus.

Yang Tazaki dengar selanjutnya hanyalah gerutuan tak jelas dari bibir Kaminaga. _Lima menit lagi, aku masih mengantuk_ , dan selimutnya semakin ditarik ke atas. Seolah mendeklarasikan pada Tazaki bahwa ia tidak ingin tidurnya diganggu.

Kata orang-orang, membangunkan seseorang adalah aktivitas yang menjengkelkan dan menyebalkan. Hal itu beralasan logis, karena tak semua orang mudah dibangunkan.

Akan tetapi kendati begitu, Tazaki malah berpendapat sebaliknya. Baginya, kegiatan _membangunkan Kaminaga_ adalah salah satu rutinitas pagi hari yang paling ia sukai. Sebab sebelum Kaminaga benar-benar bangun dan tersadar sepenuhnya, Tazaki bisa mencuri kesempatan untuk sekadar memperhatikan detail wajah rupawan miliknya. Mata, hidung, pipi, bibir, dagu, dan lainnya. Segala hal pada diri Kaminaga yang membuatnya semakin candu.

Tazaki menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menarik selimut yang membalut fotografer muda tersebut, “Akan aku izinkan bila ini hari libur,” Kata Tazaki masih dengan nada yang sama, “Kau tidak ingin terlambat masuk kelas Yuuki-sensei ‘kan?”

Tidak ada respon hingga tiga puluh detik ke depan. Kaminaga mengerang, melemaskan sebentar tubuhnya yang kaku, kemudian bangun, dan duduk bersandar pada _head board_ tempat tidur. Tazaki tahu pemuda itu masih enggan beranjak, terlihat sekali dari kelopak matanya yang sayu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hari yang baru tetap harus dimulai.

Tazaki meraih mug yang sempat terlupakan lalu ia berikan pada Kaminaga. Pemuda itu menerimanya, mengucapkan terima kasih, dan meminum kopi hangat tersebut dengan tenang.

Serupa seperti biasa. Klise dan monoton seperti pada umumnya. Seharusnya Tazaki bosan mengulang hal yang sama. Namun nyatanya ia tidak keberatan dan malah menikmati kebiasaan ini setiap paginya.

Kembali Tazaki mengecup ringan Kaminaga. Tarikan di sudut bibirnya pun belum luntur sedari awal.

“Selamat pagi.”


	9. argumen

_**[ Day 9 : They Fight/Argue – KamiHata ]** _

_**.** _

“Kau salah, Pendek,” kata Kaminaga, “aku yang lebih mencintaimu.”

“Mana mungkin,” Hatano menyahut, tidak kalah sengit, “jelas cintaku yang lebih besar.”

Hubungan mereka memang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari perdebatan; selalu saja ada adu argumen—kadang-kadang tambah adu kepalan tangan juga, yang berarti buku-buku jari Hatano menghantam perut Kaminaga. Sebab-sebab konyol, alasan-alasan bodoh; pastilah karena Kaminaga itu idiot, dan ia juga sama idiotnya karena mau bersama dengan orang semacam itu.

“Ha,” dengus Kaminaga, “omongmu yang besar.” Rambutnya diacak-acak hingga poni belah tengahnya mencong entah ke mana, Hatano mau membalas, tapi kedua lengannya ditangkap di siku. “Begini, badanku lebih tinggi, jadi cinta yang kusimpan juga pasti lebih banyak.”

“Tidak pernah mendengar kualitas sebelum kuantitas, ya?”

“Maksudmu cintaku tidak bermutu?” Jari-jari nakal merayapi leher.

Hatano mendongak dengan tatapan congkak. “Parah.”

Suara pura-pura sakit hati seperti anjing kena pukul. “Jabarkan.”

“Gombalan najis, kedipan-kedipan bikin jijik, lelucon vulgar. Apanya yang cinta, itu sih cuma genit.”

“Tapi Hatano juga senang digoda, kan— _ugh_!” Napasnya tersentak keluar, Kaminaga mengusap-usap perut. “Astaga, dasar _pendek_. Pendek Barbar.”

“ _Pendek Barbar_ yang bisa membantingmu ke lantai.”

“Atau ke tempat tidur,” baru juga disebut, mata Kaminaga sudah mengedip satu, “preferensi sih, tapi kalau ke situ aku rela kok _dibanting_.”

“Kenapa aku bisa mau pacaran dengan makhluk sepertimu sih.”

“Soalnya biarpun pendek, kau tetap punya selera,” jawabnya, “siapa juga yang bisa menolak wajah tampan seperti in—demi langit, jauhkan cakarmu dari mukaku, kalau lecet bagaimana?!”

Mereka bergumul, tarik-menarik, saling melempar sumpah serapah serta ejekan, kehilangan keseimbangan, terguling dan tertawa hingga napas tersengal-sengal. Di akhir Hatano mendapati dirinya dalam dekapan Kaminaga yang berbaring telentang, sengaja menusuk dadanya dengan dagu, membiarkan cengiran puas terkembang di bibirnya ketika yang satu mengernyit karena sakit.

Lelaki di bawahnya terkekeh lagi, mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut kali ini, tanpa maksud membuat berantakan. “Kau tahu, Hatano?”

“Hmm?

“Aku mencintaimu.”

Ia diam sebentar, memejamkan mata. “Aku lebih mencintaimu.”

“Hatano, Pendek-ku sayang,” ia mengembuskan napas, “ _aku_ yang lebih mencintaimu.”

“ _Kaminaga_ —”


	10. foto

**[ _Day 10 : A Selfie Together - AmaTazaKami_ ] **

**.**

Dalam galeri di ponsel Amari, ada satu foto yang diisinya berdua dengan Tazaki, dibalut toga dan topi wisuda, dihiasi senyum yang mengembang selebar muka. Mungkin telah dilihatnya potret itu ribuan kali, hingga di balik kelopak mata detail-detail itu telah terpatri; lengan mereka yang melingkari pundak satu sama lain, mata Tazaki yang menghilang jadi dua garis tipis, langit biru cerah yang melatarbelakangi. Itu bukan foto terbaik, tapi itu mungkin foto favoritnya.

Sejak mereka lulus dari universitas, ponselnya sudah dua kali ganti, namun gambar dirinya dan Tazaki itu pasti dipindahkannya, menjadi penghuni tetap galeri fotonya seperti sebuah jimat yang selalu dibawa ke mana-mana. Sebab fotonya spesial, _selfie_ terakhir yang diambil Amari bersama si pesulap.

Amari tidak pernah mencetaknya, tidak pernah juga menunjukkannya pada siapa-siapa. Baginya foto itu sempurna karena tidak bisa disentuh, seperti Tazaki yang sudah tidak dilihatnya langsung selama empat tahun terakhir, karena sibuk berkeliling dunia bersama seorang fotografer, memburu potret-potret paling spektakuler dan mengadakan pertunjukan sulap di tempat-tempat yang tidak akan pernah disangka.

Kadang-kadang didapatinya wajah Tazaki ketika ia menyalakan televisi, kelihatan lebih segar dan tampan dari yang terakhir kali, dengan senyum (yang masih saja menawan) menempel di bibirnya ketika ia sedang diwawancarai. Di lain waktu begitu membuka media sosial, ditemukannya juga _tag_ dari Kaminaga setiap ia menggelar pameran fotografi—beberapa di antaranya memiliki model, tapi _highlight_ selalu saja foto yang modelnya Tazaki—tentu saja, Amari juga setuju kalau tidak ada lagi objek lain yang lebih menarik dibandingkan si lelaki.

Berkali-kali, jarinya melayang di atas opsi _hapus_ , tapi berhenti ketika dibayangkannya berapa banyak foto Tazaki dan foto bersama Tazaki yang dimiliki Kaminaga, sedangkan Amari hanya punya satu. Namun mungkin memang sudah seharusnya begitu, karena salahnya juga tidak menjadi seseorang yang lebih pemberani, dan tidak menyadari sejak awal kalau Tazaki bahkan lebih bebas dari merpati-merpati.


	11. IKEA

_**[Day 11 : Building an IKEA Cabinet – KamiHata]**_

_**.** _

“Tapi merah terlalu mencolok, aku tidak suka. Apa tidak ada warna yang lebih _soft_?”

Astaga, bisa tidak ia cekik saja pria di depannya ini?

Jika Hatano rajin menghitung, katakan dengan jelas bahwa Kaminaga sudah mengubah pendiriannya lebih dari lima kali. Seperti almari jati itu terlalu tua warna cokelatnya, tidak akan cocok dengan cat kamarku. Diameter nakasnya terlalu kecil, telepon nirkabel dan mug pagiku mana mungkin muat dua-duanya. Lampu tinggi itu cocok diletakkan di sudut ruang tamu, apalagi kubahnya memiliki liuk yang unik. Tapi, apa itu tidak akan menghalangi sirkulasi udara? Apalagi ventilasi di ruang tamu agak sedikit rendah. Apa nyalanya bagus? Seterang bagaimana?  

Dan sekarang, pria itu meminta dipilihkan kabinet seperti apa dan warna yang bagaimana agar dapurnya terlihat cantik dan menggiurkan?

( _Dear,_ Hatano bahkan tidak tahu dapur yang menggiurkan itu bagaimana?)

“Kalau begitu coba warna _peach—_ masih tidak bagus juga, ambil saja oranye muda,” sela Hatano ketika ia melihat bibir Kaminaga cepat terbuka, bersiap protes. “Masih tidak merasa pas? Pilih hitam dan putih, monokrom, seperti hidupmu yang membosankan itu.”

“Hei, tidak sopan,” bela Kaminaga, mendelik lalu mengalihkan tatapan ke arah kumpulan kabinet yang kelak akan menjadi pilihan mutlaknya. _Well_ , terus terang saja Kaminaga merasa sangat kagum dengan segala bentuk dan furnitur yang disuguhkan. Tak salah memang, Hatano memberinya rekomendasi di IKEA.

(Termasuk diskon karena pemuda pendek itu manajer di sini, haha.)

“Jadi?”

Kaminaga mengerling jail. “Hm?”

“Sudah memutuskan pilih yang mana?”

“ _Peach_ saja,” sahut Kaminaga, tanpa berpikir. Ia nyengir lebar. “ _Peach_ cocok untukmu, bukan? Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan kau memasak di sana sambil memakai apro—aduh! Perutku!”

“Sialan.”

Kaminaga meringis. “Ayolah, rumah _kita_ perlu renovasi sedikit, Hatano _sayang_.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    


	12. modus

_**[ Day 12 : **Gaming Together – KamiHata** ]** _

_**.** _

“Sedikit lagi—gol!” Hatano berseru girang. Stik kontroler-nya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi sebagai bentuk selebrasi dari kemenangan kecilnya, “Tiga kosong! Aku menang, Kaminaga!”

Kaminaga menatap kecut skor yang tertera di layar. Mau tak mau ia harus menelan pil pahit kekalahan mutlak dari Hatano, rivalnya, “Sialan. Kau curang, ya?”

Tidak terima, Hatano menepis ucapan Kaminaga dengan sewot, “Kalau kalah, _gak_ usah _nuduh_ segala, deh. Dari awal aku _fair play_ , _‘kay_?”

“Ah, masa? Aku _gak_ percaya, ah,” Senyum usilnya terpasang.

Pemuda cokelat terang berdecak kesal, “Bisa kau pastikan aku tak memegang kertas berisi daftar _cheat_ konyol, Kaminaga.”

“Bukti yang seperti itu ‘kan mudah dihilangkan. Kau bisa mengingatnya di luar kepala.”

“Tapi tak ada fakta yang menunjang kalau aku benar-benar _mengingatnya_.”

“Ada kok.”

“Apa?”

“Kau menang.”

“Memang harus licik untuk menang? Aku bukan Miyoshi.”

“Kau memang bukan dia. Tapi kau licik.”

“Aku tidak—“

“Sudahlah mengaku saja, Hatano.”

Kaminaga terkekeh dalam hati. Ia hanya menggoda Hatano saja, sebetulnya. Kebiasaan yang tak dapat dihilangkan. Bukan salahnya, nyatanya melihat ekspresi Hatano yang terpancing emosi lebih menarik ketimbang dengan kemenangan bermain _game_ itu sendiri.

Oh, iya. Kaminaga memang rajanya dalam urusan mengusili Hatano.

“Kau saja yang payah,” Hatano balas ketus, “Bermain permainan seperti ini saja tidak bisa. Bocah saja bisa lebih hebat darimu.”

 _Dan Hatano adalah orang yang gampang terpancing kelakarnya,_ “Oh, ya? Memang sepertinya aku payah, eh?” Ia menjawab dengan nada yang jenaka namun malah terdengar menjengkelkan di telinga Hatano. Sudah waktunya ia mengakhiri lelucon aneh ini dengan suatu gebrakan yang mengguncang, “Kalau begitu aku akan mengaku kalah dan akan mengakui kalau kau bermain jujur. Asalkan kau memenuhi satu syarat.”

“Syarat apa?”

“Cium aku,” Telunjuknya menyentuh bibir bawah dan sebelah matanya mengedip sebelah, “Di sini.”

Dari segala ide gila yang pernah ia ajukan pada rekan kecilnya ini, Kaminaga yakin seribu persen bila Hatano tak akan mau melaksanakan permintaannya. Maksudnya—ayolah!— _pride_ Hatano lebih tinggi dari sekadar _ingin diakui bermain jujur_. Pemuda itu pasti memilih untuk mengibarkan bendera putih daripada mencium Kaminaga,

_Ya, semula itu yang ia pikirkan._

Sampai akhirnya sesuatu yang lembut, menyapa bibir Kaminaga, dan membuat si empunya tak sempat bereaksi.

Satu ciuman polos. Satu ciuman manis.

Dalam waktu sesingkat kedipan mata, ciuman itu kemudian terlepas.

“Aku menang.”


	13. libur

_**[ Day 13 : Lazy Sunday Morning – TazaKami/KamiTaza]** _

_**.** _

Pagi-pagi seperti ini adalah yang terbaik.

Kala udaranya sejuk dan mereka bisa nyaman bergelung di tempat tidur, sewaktu tangan-tangan pertama sang surya merambat melalui celah di tirai jendela, ketika Tazaki terbangun dan mendapati sisi ranjang di sampingnya diisi oleh Kaminaga.

Lengan lelaki itu melingkarinya dari belakang, seperti sedang menjadikannya guling; kaki mereka bertautan, kusut di bawah selimut tapi Tazaki tidak keberatan. Di saat-saat seperti ini juga ia suka menikmati hening, yang disela oleh napas Kaminaga, berembus halus dan hangat ke dasar tengkuknya. Ia mengangkat lengan itu perlahan-lahan supaya tidak membangunkan—Kaminaga biasanya mudah menyambung tidur, tapi Tazaki tidak suka mengganggu—digesernya juga tungkai sendiri dengan sama pelan, namun begitu mulai bangkit ke posisi duduk, tangan yang tadi dipindahkannya menarik ujung kaus yang ia kenakan.

“Tazaki.” Suara Kaminaga masih sarat kantuk dan rambutnya acak-acakan seperti bocah, Tazaki tidak pernah tahan untuk mengabaikannya begitu saja, dan hampir tanpa sadar ia mengusap kepalanya lembut.

“Mmm?”

Lelaki itu membuka sebelah mata, sementara setengah sisi wajah tenggelam di bantalnya. “Mau ke mana pagi-pagi begini? Ini hari Minggu, kan?”

“Ke taman.”

“ _Jangan_ _bilang_ buat memberi makan merpati.”

Tazaki terkekeh kecil, geli mendengar bagaimana nada suara Kaminaga bisa terdengar begitu cemburu pada unggas. “Kalau bukan itu, apa lagi?”

“Bukan cuma apa lagi—tapi _lagi_?” Ucapannya diinterupsi kuap panjang. “Hari Minggu lalu juga, dan Minggu sebelum itu, dan bahkan yang sebelumnya. Hari Minggu ini _lagi_?”

“Yah, mereka kan selalu butuh makan.”

“Aku juga _selalu_ membutuhkanmu.”

“Wah, Kaminaga,” Tazaki menahan tawa, “aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu manja.”

Kaminaga hanya menyahut dengan gumaman, memeluk bahunya ketika ia menunduk untuk memberikan kecupan, lalu ngotot tidak mau melepaskan. Pada akhirnya, Tazaki menyerah berusaha keluar dari tempat tidur, jadi ia berbaring di tempatnya semula, dengan Kaminaga yang terkekeh di perpotongan lehernya, “Pokoknya jangan bangun sampai siang.”

Pagi-pagi seperti ini adalah yang terbaik, terutama jika dihabiskan dengan bermalas-malasan.


	14. dirty talk

_**[ Day 14 : Something NSFW – AmaMiyo]** _

_._

Sorot mata Amari meneduh. Dan ia melihat bagaimana bibir Miyoshi tertarik usil; separuh bentuk godaan kecil, separuhnya lagi tantangan yang tercermin lewat kilatan matanya yang menggelap.

“Punggungmu,” bisik Miyoshi serak, ketika ujung jemari-jemari lentiknya bermain pada petak-petak tulang yang menonjol, membentuk sumsum yang kuat, begitu tegas dari seorang Amari. “Jangan salahkan aku kalau besok kau memiliki bekas cakaran.”

Amari tertawa kecil. “Untuk seseorang yang membukakan kaki untukku, _well_ , aku anggap itu sepadan.”

“Dasar masokis.”

“Hanya untukmu, _dear_ , jangan malu-malu seperti itu.”

Miyoshi nyaris menendang tulang selangkangannya, _nyaris_ , jika Amari tidak lekas meninggalkan satu kecupan ringan—namun terkesan panas—pada gigitan kecil dan bagaimana merahnya belahan bibir Miyoshi. Amari menyukai merah itu; dari ranumnya, yang memoles kedua pipinya, dari sembab yang terlukis saat silabel nama terucap secara lisan— _Amari, Amari, Amari_ ; dan semua itu tergabung dalam bentuk permainan yang usai. Lembut saja, karena Amari tak ingin melukai.

“Sepertinya satu cakaran saja tidak cukup.”

“Nah,” Amari menunduk, “lihat siapa yang akan menodai leher ini.”


	15. twist

_**[ Day 15 : Playing Twister – AmaHata ]** _

_**.** _

—kedua tangannya dan jari-jari kakinya menjadi tumpuan.

“Bisa menjauh? Napasmu membuat tengkukku geli.”

“Andai saja aku bisa bergerak.”

Lingkaran dengan warna-warni—merah, kuning, hijau, dan biru—serta panah penujuk yang berputar, kemudian berhenti pada satu warna dan gambar anggota tubuh.

“Kaki kanan di bulatan merah.”

Ia menggerakkan kaki ke warna yang sudah disebutkan. Kini kakinya dan kaki pemuda yang terperangkap di bawahnya bertaut di atas karpet putih dengan bulatan-bulatan warna mencolok. Jarak di antara keduanya bukannya menjauh, malah semakin dekat.

“Sial,” Bukan yang di atas yang berdecak, “Kenapa juga mesti aku yang di bawahmu?”

“Err, tuntutan permainan?”

Panah kembali berputar.

“Tangan kiri, biru.”

Tangannya menumpu pada tangan satunya—kebetulan warnanya sama, “Hei, Jitsui.”

“Ada apa, Hatano-san?”

“Putar yang benar. Kau membuat posisi kami ambigu.”

“Kau tahu sendiri kalau putaran ini acak,” Terselip senyum tipis, namun Hatano yang tengah sibuk bermain tak dapat melihat maksud terselubung dibaliknya, “Lagipula sepertinya Amari-san tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.”

Hatano makin meradang, “Karena dia _bego_.”—tak _nyambung_.

“Aku mendengarmu, Hatano.”

“Aku bilang kau _bego_ , bukan tuli. Sudah pasti kau mendengarku.”

“Sudah, sudah. Ayo, kita lanjutkan,” Jitsui menengahi kedua sejoli itu dengan kalem. Panah kembali diputar. _Kaki kiri di biru, eh? Ini tak akan menarik_ , “Amari-san, kaki kiri di hijau.”

“Oke! Masih tetap, tidak berubah.”

Tubuh kecil yang terkukung di bawah tubuh besar Amari mengerang, “Ayolah! Ini sudah putaran keempat dan posisinya tak berubah banyak. Jitsui, kau sengaja, ya?”

“Jahat sekali kau menuduhku, Hatano-san,” Nada kesalnya dibuat-buat tapi terdengar meyakinkan.

“Tapi kau—“

“Simpan pengaduanmu untuk nanti dan mari kita lanjutkan lagi agar ini bisa segera selesai.”

“Kapan kita bisa selesai?” Tanya Amari.

“Dua putaran lagi akan aku sudahi,” Pemuda itu memutar panahnya lagi. _Kaki kanan di merah._ “Hatano-san, tangan kanan di kuning.”

“Dari tadi aku hanya berpindah-pindah tangan, kau yakin tak mencurangi panahnya, Jitsui?”

“Yakin sejuta persen,” Jitsui berujar ringan, seolah dusta yang sedari tadi ia ucapkan tak pernah ada, “Sabar, Hatano-san. Sekarang tinggal putaran terak—oh! Sebentar, editor _manga_ -ku menelepon. Kalian bisa tunggu aku sampai—umm, sekitar tiga puluh menit atau lebih, mungkin? Ini telepon penting soalnya. Oh, dan pertahankan posisinya seperti itu sampai aku kembali, ya!“

“Baiklah, Jitsui~!”

“JITSUI, _SIALAN_! KEMBALI KAU!”


	16. larik

_**[ Day 16 : Romantic Movie Kiss – SakuMiyo ]** _

_**.** _

“Miyoshi!”

Satu teriakan nama memecah ramai. Satu kepala dengan topi _homburg_ berwarna cokelat gelap itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan sontak menoleh ke asal suara di belakang. Ada pria dengan surai jelaga pekat, berlari—abai dengan lalu lalang manusia yang juga sama-sama tengah diburu waktu—mendekatinya dengan napas terengah.

Sudut bibir Miyoshi mau tak mau ditarik miring ketika melihat tingkah ceroboh pemuda di hadapannya. Oh, malah sangat ceroboh. Sebab menerobos terminal keberangkatan bandara tanpa selembar tiket di tangannya, sudah masuk hitungan sebagai tindakan yang beresiko. Namanya bisa berakhir di _headline_ berita sebagai penyusup atau yang bisa lebih buruk lagi, malah dianggap sebagai pembajak pesawat.

“Ada apa, Sakuma-san? Aku kira kau tak akan menyusulku ke sini,” Kali ini ia bukan sinis, memang begitulah lagam bicaranya.

“Kau … “ Sakuma berusaha mencari padu padan kata yang tepat. Ia tak ingin terdengar menyedihkan di depan Miyoshi, “… benar-benar akan berangkat?”

Tatapan Miyoshi melunak dan kemudian hanya menunjukkan senyuman yang menekuk simetris. Tak ada lisan yang terucap untuk membalas pertanyaan yang sudah mutlak jawabannya.

Sakuma paham (ia anggap senyuman itu sebagai jawaban _iya_ ) dan ia tak akan mengulang. Sehingga ia putuskan untuk bertanya hal lain, “Kapan kau kembali?”

_Lagi-lagi_ , bukan verbal yang melengkapi pertanyaan Sakuma.

Miyoshi merogoh buku kecil bersampul hitam dari balik blazer-nya.

“Baca halaman terakhir, Sakuma-san. Jawabanmu ada di sana.”

Dengan ragu, Sakuma meraih buku yang disodorkan Miyoshi. Ada ekspresi yang bercampur dalam relung hati Sakuma ketika menerima buku itu darinya. Senang, sedih—haru—, marah—dan sebagainya yang tak dapat Sakuma ungkapkan, melebur menjadi satu (dan membuat dirinya merasa sedikit tak nyaman).

Hingga buku itu telah beralih tangan, ada detik yang terus bergulir konstan dalam hening. Satu tangannya yang bebas, kemudian menangkup sisi wajah Miyoshi. Keping gulita Sakuma memusat pada keping cokelat tanah yang berkilat tenang di depannya.

Ketika satu-satunya citra yang tertangkap mata hanyalah figur rupa satu sama lain, jarak pun perlahan menjadi bias di antara mereka. Sampai pada akhirnya, bilah bibir keduanya saling menyambut, saling menyalurkan emosi yang tak bisa terucap karena terhalang ego masing-masing.

_Saling berkata dalam sunyi yang nyata._

_Saling melengkapi asa yang memudar dalam tabir enigma._

.

.

_Tapi aku pasti akan kembali dalam satu purnama,_

_Untuk mempertanyakan kembali cintanya._

_(Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? —2002)_


	17. kemeja

**[ _Day 17 : Clothes Swap_ ]**

**_._ **

"Oh—''

"Sshh ...'' Jitsui lebih dulu menginterupsi. "Kau tidak ingin membuatnya terbangun, bukan?''

Hatano mengangkat alis, antara bingung dan sekilas geli, manakala ia mengalihkan fokus dan menangkap satu figur tak diduga yang terlelap bisu di atas permukaan meja dengan punggung menelungkup, dan lengan bergelung memeluk kepala.

"Rasanya aneh melihat Miyoshi tertidur di sembarang tempat.'' Hatano menarik kursi di hadapan Jitsui, sebelum kemudian menghempaskan diri. "Kelelahan, eh?''

"Nah, mata-mata juga manusia.''

Bahu berkedik tak acuh. "Tetap saja aneh.''

Jitsui memutar kedua bola mata jengah. "Ya, terserah kau—eh,'' keningnya berkerut samar, ''seingatku, Miyoshi tidak memakai kemeja ini tadi.''

Penasaran, Hatano melirik penuh selidik. "Apanya yang tidak, warnanya masih putih.''

"Warna yang ini lebih tua,'' Jitsui bersikeras, ''sebelumnya hanya putih, bukan _broken white_. Dan yang ini ukurannya lebih besar di tubuh Miyoshi.''

"Itu hanya perasaanmu.''

"Aku yakin seratus persen.''

"Dan aku—”

Debat mereka berhenti, interupsi terjadi ketika derit pintu terbuka dan menarik hening tanpa aba-aba. Beberapa detik kemudian, kepala Odagiri muncul di baliknya.

"Maaf, kalian melihat Miyoshi? Amari marah-marah karena kemejanya mendadak kecil dan sempit sekali. Padahal kemarin malam biasa saja.''

Hatano melirik Jitsui, mata mereka bertemu, dan senyum miring terpoles lugas.


	18. skenario

**[ _Day 28 : Death - SakuMiyo_ ] **

**.**

Miyoshi memilih skenario dan sandiwaranya sendiri.

Seperti apakah ia akan hidup bahagia atau menyedihkan? Bahkan Miyoshi tak mengerti definisi _bahagia_ itu sendiri itu apa. Apakah ia ditakdirkan untuk mendengar bunyi _tik tok tik tok_ yang monoton? Mengecap manis dan pahit di lidahnya? Atau mungkin memandang bagaimana satu per satu kelopak sakura yang gugur? Miyoshi sudah menentukannya sejak lama.

Sama seperti hidupnya, seperti tarikan napasnya, seperti masa-masa yang berjalan, Miyoshi memiliki skenarionya sendiri. Ia tidak menulis, tidak juga membuat, namun hanya menerima.

Dan di antara lembaran-lembaran kusam mengenai sandiwara juga lakon yang ia mainkan selama menjadi seorang mata-mata pengabdi negara (yang bahkan tak pernah menganggap jasanya sedikit pun), Miyoshi lebih memperhatikan yang satu ini; _kematiannya._

Yuuki-san mendoktrin dirinya untuk jangan membunuh, jangan mati, dan tambahkan pernyataan misi harus berhasil dari Kaminaga. Hatano suka bermain dengan teka-teki, bertanya-tanya apakah kematian dirinya berbentuk dramatisir nyata atau sekadar angin lewat yang tak terdeteksi. Jitsui tidak berharap lebih, semuanya utuh dan kembali itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Sisanya tak ada yang mengomentari, Miyoshi juga tak menuntut jawaban.

 _Aku rela mati demi negara,_ tapi si pengacau sialan ini, _karena menjadi mata-mata tidak jauh berbeda seperti pengecut,_ merusak segala skenario dan sandiwaranya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Menerobos teritori hidupnya tanpa Miyoshi duga.

“Dan kau memang pengecut, Sakuma-san.” _Bahkan kau tidak bisa menulis skenariomu sendiri._ “Gugur di medan perang itu pilihan yang bodoh.” _Bahkan negara tidak pernah berniat membuatkan monumen untukmu._

 _Ah,_ ia tertawa miris, _jangankan monumen, batu nisan saja mereka tak sudi._  

**.**

Untuk itu, di akhir halaman pada lembaran kusamnya, Miyoshi menulis; _skenariomu, adalah skenarioku juga, Sakuma-san._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maaf karena lama update, ternyata saya kelupaan 8"")


	19. panekuk

_**[ Day 19 : Silly Snapchat Photo – OdaFuku/FukuOda ]** _

_**.** _

Ini hanya _pagi hari yang biasa_ untuk Fukumoto.

Di mana ponsel pintarnya bergetar dengan ritme yang singkat, hendak memberitahu ia bahwa ada notifikasi yang masuk. Lalu secara otomatis dan klise—masih setengah sadar, maksudnya—, ia raih benda canggih yang telah teronggok semalaman di atas nakas tersebut untuk melihat pesan yang ia terima.

Pesan _apa_ dan bukan pesan _siapa_.

Sebab ini _pagi hari yang biasa_. Sehingga Fukumoto sudah tahu _pasti_ siapa yang mengiriminya pesan di jam-jam buta seperti sekarang. Oh, ini jam lima pagi, kalau kalian bertanya.

Segera ia menekan ikon aplikasi _snapchat_ yang muncul pada bar navigasi dan tak lama, tampilan dari aplikasi itu terlihat.

Foto seseorang menyambutnya, dengan rambut yang mencuat ke sana kemari, dan mata sayu yang masih kentara sekali terlihat.

Terselip kekehan kecil di antara senyuman tipisnya. Lucu melihat pemuda itu terlihat acak-acakan sehabis bangun tidur.

_Caption_ -nya hanya berbunyi _selamat pagi_ , tanpa ada tambahan lain, tanpa ada _sticker_ atau _emoticon_ yang biasa menyertai. Namun dengan sangat _pasti_ —karena, _lagi-lagi_ , ini adalah _pagi hari yang biasa_ —Fukumoto tahu bagaimana cara pemuda itu akan berucap jika bertatap muka dengannya.

Ibu jarinya bergerak menekan tombol _reply_. Sesaat setelah itu, kamera depan ponselnya aktif dan sepersekian detik kemudian, bunyi _ckrek_ terdengar, gambarnya pun terambil. Selanjutnya tinggal menambah _caption_. Ucapan selamat pagi yang sederhana dirasa cukup—untuk apa juga berlebihan, bukan gayanya. Lalu setelah selesai, klik _send_ , pesannya terkirim.

Fukumoto beranjak dari ranjangnya, meregangkan sedikit otot-ototnya yang kaku, lantas berjalan menuju dapur sambil menenteng telepon genggamnya di tangan kanan.

Selagi menunggu balasan, mungkin ia akan membuat panekuk untuk sarapan.

Oh!

Dua porsi panekuk untuk sarapan, sebab ini _pagi hari yang biasa_ untuk Fukumoto.

_._

_‘Selamat pagi, Fukumoto.’_

_‘Selamat pagi juga, Odagiri.’_

_‘Aku akan ke sana pagi ini.’_

_‘Aku tahu. Sepiring panekuk dengan sirup_ maple _akan menyambutmu.’_

 


	20. baking

_**[ Day 20 : Bake Together – FukuOda ]** _

_**.** _

Saat Odagiri pikir-pikir lagi, memang hubungannya dengan Fukumoto itu berbeda. Jika dibandingkan dengan Kaminaga yang rajin menempeli Tazaki ke mana-mana, Miyoshi yang hobi modus ke Sakuma tapi jarang terbalas, atau Hatano dan Jitsui yang jelas-jelas berpacaran tapi tidak pernah mengaku kalau ditanya, dirinya dan Fukumoto jauh lebih minim kata-kata. Malah mungkin minim kontak fisik juga. Tambah lagi minim ekspresi muka.

Tapi itu tidak pernah jadi masalah, seperti Fukumoto yang tidak pernah protes setiap kali Odagiri lebih memilih untuk bicara lewat aplikasi LINE meskipun mereka tinggal di satu apartemen yang sama, atau dirinya yang juga tidak pernah merasa tak nyaman dalam keheningan yang sering memeluk kala mereka hanya berdua.

Fukumoto dan Odagiri mungkin definisi pasangan yang dari perut naik ke hati; perlahan dicerna, lalu kenyangnya terasa. Laju hubungan mereka seperti sedang menghaluskan adonan kue, lambat dan hati-hati, supaya tidak ada gelembung udara ataupun terigu yang menggumpal. Mereka punya proses sendiri, cara sendiri; Odagiri tidak butuh pergi ke tempat-tempat yang katanya romantis untuk pasangan itu ketika salah satu hal yang paling disukainya hanyalah belanja ke supermarket bersama, membantu Fukumoto memasak di dapur, lalu makan dan menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Akhir minggu pun dilalui dengan sama. Sabtu siang biasanya Fukumoto membuat kue, dan beruntung para tetangga serta teman-teman mereka adalah tipe yang punya perut mirip lubang hitam karena mustahil menghabiskan semuanya sendirian.

Fukumoto membiarkan buku resep terbuka di konter dapur, memberi instruksi pada Odagiri yang memegang mikser sementara dirinya sendiri menyiapkan loyang. Begitu mesin pengocok dimatikan dan adonannya telah terlihat kuning keemasan, Fukumoto memberikannya sebuah anggukan dan ia menuangnya ke dalam talam. Di sebelahnya lelaki itu memerhatikan lekat-lekat, ia memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi diam-diam mengagungkan kesempurnaan.

“Odagiri.”

“Ya?” Ia menoleh, berpikir kalau ia mungkin melupakan sesuatu atau menuang dengan cara yang salah. Tapi Fukumoto hanya menunduk sedikit, mengangkat dagu Odagiri dengan ujung-ujung jari dan menyapukan bibir ke sisi pipinya. Ia terkejut, tapi tidak bergerak, cuma agak heran saja karena tidak biasanya masih siang-siang begini Fukumo— _tunggu_ , yang barusan itu _lidah_? _Astagaastaga_ —butuh seluruh kendali diri untuk menahan kakinya tetap di tempat dan rona merah tidak merambat, dan baru ketika lelaki di hadapannya mundur, ia mengangkat alis. Itu sudah cukup sebagai bentuk pertanyaan.

“Ada adonan di pipimu,” katanya datar, tapi lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan tatapan kurang ajar.

Odagiri menghela napas, berusaha kembali fokus pada kegiatan menuang adonan. “Tidak bisakah kau bilang saja, seperti orang normal.”

“Tapi itu kan tidak romantis.”

 _Sejak kapan?_ Alisnya terangkat lagi, tapi bukan pertanyaan yang ia suarakan, “Jangan biarkan otakmu dicuci Amari,” dan Odagiri terkekeh pelan begitu melihat Fukumoto juga tersenyum.

“Odagiri?”

“Ya, Fukumoto?”

“Aku suka kalau kau tertawa sungguhan seperti itu, bukan cuma menulis _hahaha_ di LINE.”

“Diamlah dan siapkan saja ovennya.”


	21. stars

_**[ Day 21 : Stargazing – SakuMiyo ]** _

_**.** _

Ada dua napas yang berlomba dengan angin malam, langkah yang saling mengejar, pasir yang terhambur dan sorot senter yang acak-acakan. Ada tawa yang merambat naik dari dadanya, tidak seperti gemuruh, tapi ringan, keluar dalam senandung dan kekehan. Ada raut yang berubah-ubah antara frustrasi dan geli di wajah Sakuma, dan Miyoshi melebarkan senyumnya, selalu merasa pertahanan dirinya terkikis lalu runtuh setiap kali mereka bersama.

Di bawah langit yang bertabur gemintang tangan mereka saling menggenggam, mata berlompatan antara bulan dan pasangan, tubuh merenggang disela sejuk lalu kembali berdempetan mencari kehangatan. Sekali Miyoshi menjatuhkannya ke pasir dan mereka berguling ke arah ombak; senter terlupakan, bibir bertautan, hingga paru-paru menjerit dan mereka membuat jarak meskipun enggan.

Sakuma bangkit ke posisi duduk, masih dengan dirinya dalam pelukan. Maka Miyoshi membalik badan, membiarkan punggungnya bersandar ke dada si lelaki dengan nyaman, seperti sedang didekap boneka beruang yang kebesaran.

“Tahu tidak,” ujar Sakuma, “waktu tadi kau bilang mau melihat bintang sehabis makan malam, aku tidak benar-benar mengartikannya secara harfiah.”

“Kenapa tidak?”

“Maksudku, _serius_ , Miyoshi,” ada embusan tawa di lehernya, dan ia memukul paha Sakuma main-main, “aku tidak berpikir kau bakal sungguhan menyeretku ke mobil, lalu menyetir satu setengah jam dari Tokyo hanya supaya bisa melihat _bintang_.”

“ _Kenapa tidak_?” Ia mengulang, sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkung terhibur. “Kukira memang itu tujuannya kita membeli mobil.”

“Buat apa? Supaya bisa langsung melesat kalau tiba-tiba mau melihat galaksi pada jam satu pagi?”

“Tadi masih jam sebelas sewaktu kita berangkat.”

“Bukan itu intinya,” lengan-lengan itu melingkari pinggangnya dan mengerat, sampai Miyoshi menepuk-nepuk punggung tangannya, tertawa— _Oi, Sakuma-san, aku mati, aku mati_ —lalu ada gumaman yang bergetar di pundaknya, “lagi pula kenapa juga kau harus melihat bintang-bintang sungguhan?”

“Karena tidak ada serunya kalau hanya melihat di foto?” Miyoshi mendengus kecil, meski maklum; Sakuma-nya ini harus diajarkan sedikit tentang esensi dari spontanitas, karena bagaimana hidup mau menarik kalau jadi orang yang kaku terus?

“Miyoshi lihat cermin saja, kan semua bintangnya juga sudah ditangkap matamu.”

Ada hening, satu napas yang tertahan, benak yang berputar dan reaksi yang macet.

Kemudian canggung, tapi manis, juga sedikit konyol, hingga Miyoshi membayangkan kalau saja itu siang hari dan ada camar-camar di udara, mereka pasti bakal berkoak-koak penuh tawa.

“Sakuma-san,” kata Miyoshi dengan kalem, diam-diam lega mereka tidak sedang saling memandang, “akhir-akhir ini kebanyakan gaul dengan Kaminaga, ya? Atau Amari?”

“Dengan Fukumoto kok, soalnya kami bertemu di _shift_ pagi.”

Ia hampir bisa merasakan cengiran lelaki itu di belakangnya, yang entah bagaimana sangat menjengkelkan, jadi Miyoshi berbalik dan menarik kepalanya mendekat, menenggelamkan Sakuma dalam bintang-bintang.


	22. ice Skating

**Day 22-Ice Skating**

 

Tak ada hal yang lebih indah dibanding dengan melihat pujaan hatimu meluncur dia atas arena skating, meliukkan tubuh dan membentuk pola gerakan yang indah dipandang mata. Ah, rasanya pasti sempurna.

Sama seperti yang dirasakan Fukumoto sekarang ini. Melihat pujaan hatinya menari diatas es saja cukup membuatnya terpesona. Juga membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk sekian kalinya. Ia memang jarang mengungkapkan isi hatinya secara gamblang. Namun ia takkan berhenti mengangumi pujaan hati, meski hanya dirinya yang tahu.

Toh, kekasihnya juga mencintainya apa adanya juga.

Sungguh Fukumoto betah berjam-jam memandangi odagiri yang tengah bermain ice skating. Ia betah, hingga dua pasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya.

Sayang, bukan tangan milik Odagiri, tapi.....

"MAMAAAAAAA AKU LAPARRRRRR"

  
"MAMA MAU MAKAN"

Namun, tangan milik dua bocah sableng lah yang memeluknya. Meminta jatah makan siang. Tidak pakai kode-kode pula. Bocah pertama merupakan personifikasi tikus cabe, yang satunya personifikasi singa playboy cap bohlam. Dan ralat, Fukumoto bukan mama mereka. sekali lagi b u k a n, oke. 

"Hah.... baiklah." Fukumoto hanya menghela napas lelah. Lelah karena sesi memadang pujaan hati diinterupsi, lantas pemuda jangkung ini berdiri dan beranjak mengambil keranjang piknik yang berisi makan siang mereka. Dia memang sengaja menyiapkan makan siang walaupun mereka sendang berpergian. Karena alasa ’Masakan Resto kalah sama masakan mama’ yang dilontarkan oleh bocah-bocah sableng.

Tak apa kali ini diinterupsi, Fukumoto juga bisa memandang pujaan hati kapan saja kok. Termasuk nanti malam.


	23. sweater

**Day 23 – ugly sweater**

 

Selasa sore itu hujan terus turun membasahi Tokyo, begitu pula dengan D High School. Kini hanya terdengar suara keyboard laptop Sakuma yang kini tengah sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di ruang guru yang sudah sepi. Ah, jangan lupakan Miyoshi—murid ‘kesayangan’ sang wali kelas 2-D yang turut duduk di samping Sakuma, yang sedari tadi hanya fokus dengan laptopnya.

“Sakuma-sensei.” Seketika Sakuma menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara yang memanggilnya—Miyoshi.

“Ya?”

“Sensei tidak berminat untuk membeli sweater baru lagi? Kulihat kau hanya memakai sweater jelekmu di setiap waktu?” lalu pemuda narsis itu melirik kearah sweater kesayangan Sakuma yang selalu hadir disaat wali kelasnya itu mulai merasa kedinginan. Miyoshi sendiri tak habis pikir, apa bagusnya memakai sweater jelek itu terus-menerus?

Sakuma hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan murid tersayangnya. Sebenarnya sweater yang ia kenakan ini adalah pemberian dari mantan kekasihnya beberapa tahun yang lalu—jangan sampai Miyoshi tahu. Namun ia tetap mengenakan sweater itu hingga saat ini, karena sweater ini cukup nyaman untuk digunakan dan Sakuma malas membeli sweater lagi.

Tapi mendengar pertanyaan—atau protes dari murid merangkap kekasihnya itu, seketika terlintas di otaknya untuk membeli sweater yang baru. Tak ada salahnya juga kan? Kemudian Pria 26 tahun itu menggerakkan tangannya menepuk kepala kekasihnya pelan dan mengusap rambutnya—yang diabalas protes dari empunya.

“Boleh juga idemu untuk membeli sweater baru, asal kau mau menemaniku sabtu ini?” ajaknya, seketika terlihat rona merah di pipi Miyoshi—mengutuk ketidakpekaan Sakuma yang secara tersirat mengajaknya kencan.

 

“…… T-terserah kau saja, Sakuma-sensei.” Jawabnya yang dibalas dengan senyum kecil Sakuma.  


End file.
